List of PTV Park/PBS Kids Station Idents (1998-1999)
'''WARNING: '''Do not add any random images, or any fanmade or remakes or it will remain the consequences for being ignorant! The name "PBS Kids" was first used in 1998 as PBS made changes to its profiles. Over 70 idents were used as a placeholder until October 1999, when regular PBS stations began utilizing the same idents as the then-new PBS Kids Channel. Station List KERA in Dallas: Daisy Field, Arthur ID. (alternate) KSPS in Spokane: Arthur ID, Mr. Rogers Neighborhood ID. (alternate), Underwater. Maryland Public TV: Daisy Field. University of North Carolina Public Television: Big Flower, Underwater, Outer Space, Sidewalk, Van. WETA in Arlington (DC Suburbs): Arthur ID. (Alternate), Van, Front Buildings, Farm, Safari, Rocket, Outer Space, Jungle, Underwater, Mr. Rogers Neigborhood ID (Alternate), Barney ID, Daisy Field. WEAO/WNEO in Akron/Youngstown: Daisy Field. WHRO in Norfolk: Big Flower, Mount Rushmore, Submarine, Rocketship. WSIU in Olney: Street. South Carolina Educational Television: Street, Outer Space, Daisy Field, Silhouette Bouy. WVIZ in Cleveland: Underwater. WDCN (Now WNPT) in Nashville: Daisy Field. Ident list Big Flower A really big sunflower is seen. The station logo is inside the flower WUNWDT - 001.jpg|WUNL (1998) PTV_Park_Station_ID_-_Big_Flower_(1998_WHRO-TV).jpg|WHRO (1998; Alternate) PTV Park ID - Sunflower (WETA 2001).png|WETA (2001) Daisy Field Possibly in the same setting as the Barney ID, a field of Daisies is seeing. MPTkidwords Station.png|Maryland Public TV (1998) 515CA77B-928D-4685-85F8-56C2E5615921.jpeg|WDCN (2000) 374CF70A-FB51-45F0-9FF4-25F7EFC572D1.png|KERA Local Funding Bumper (1999) PTV Park Bumper - Daisy Filed (2008? SCETV).png|SCETV (2008?) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Daisy Filed (WETA 2002).png|WETA (2002) Mount Rushmore In the same setting as the Wishbone ID, Mt. Rushmore is seen. Screen_Shot_2018-02-03_at_8.01.42_AM.jpg|WHRO (Unknown Date) Street/Van A suburban street is seen. Some stations have a van pass by PTV Park Local Funding Bumper - Van (2005 WETA-TV).png|WETA (2000) 40-wsiu-dt.jpg|WSIU (2009) C13B184F-01C3-4DE4-ABAB-53A756BF503A.jpeg|SCETV (Unknown Year) 03F62AC1-A366-4539-8A50-541C3C8F726D.png|UNC-TV (2004) D035E3FC-9A52-46F3-A1B1-7593B5538B8D.png|UNC-TV Schedule Bumper (2004) WETA Kids - Clifford the Big Red Dog.png|WETA (2000) Underwater/Submarine The setting of the underwater area can be seen. Some station has a submarine pass by. (An Rare version like PTV Park.) PTV Park Station ID_ Submarine (WVIZ 1999) screenshot.png|WVIZ (1999) PTV Park Station ID - Submarine (1998 WHRO-TV).png|WHRO (1998) PBS Kids Station ID_ Underwater (UNC Kids 2003) screenshot.png|UNC-KD (2003) D25038DE-9C05-404C-8069-65DF2BEE6569.jpeg|KSPS (2001) PTV Park Local Funding - Submarine (December 12, 2004).png|WETA (December 2002) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Underwater (WETA 2002).png|WETA (2002) Outer Space/Rocketship Outer space can be seen. Some station has a rocketship pass by. (An Rare version like PTV Park.) PTV Park ID - Rocketship (WHRO-TV 1998, Incomplete).png|WHRO (1998) PBS Kids Station ID_ Outer Space (UNC Kids 2003) screenshot.png|UNC-KD (2003) PBS Kids Schedule Bumper Outer Space (UNCTV Just For Kids) screenshot.png|UNC-TV (2008 Version/Variant) Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 9.41.07 PM.png|SCETV (Unknown Year) 77C68845-E466-4F5C-BDD2-63CEB2255770.png|UNC-TV (2004 Version/Vairant) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Outer Space (WETA-TV 2004).png|WETA (2004) PTV Park Local Funding: Teletubbies (WETA-TV 2004).png|WETA (2000) Front Buildings These buildings can be seen which is a possibly same setting of Mr. Rogers Neighbood ID. (Alternate version) PBS Kids Next_ Reading Rainbow (WETA Kids, EXTREMELY RARE) screenshot (1).png|WETA (Mid 2005) Buoy A Bouy can be seen. PTV Park Bumper - Sihouette Bouy (2008? SCETV).png|SCETV (2008?) Farm The transitions move from the barn from the left and the hay with the pitchfork on the right to show the farm. PTV Park Station ID - Farm (2000 WETA-TV).png|WETA (2000) Safari The transitions from the leaves with the iguana, Shows a perfect view of the jungle PTV Park Station ID - Safari (WETA).png|WETA (2000) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Safari (WETA-TV 2002).png|WETA (2002) PTV Park Schedule Bumper - Safari (WETA 2001).png|WETA (2001) Spot list Barney & Friends Barney grows a flower, transitions to a view of flowers everywhere. PTV Park Station ID - Barney (2002 WETA).png|WETA (2002) WNEO (1999).jpg|WNEO/WEAO (1999) Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Fred Rogers is feeding a fish, transitions to a tour inside. WETA Kids ID - Mr Rogers at Home.png|WETA (2002) Arthur Arthur sits, and hangs around on the beach, transitions to the ocean. WETA Kids ID Arthur's Kind of Place (2000) (incomplete) screenshot (1).png|WETA (2000) E416EB9A-F0BD-4E9C-B0C2-2025B30C9026.jpeg|KERA (2000) Category:Interstitial stuff Category:PTV Park Era Category:PTV Park Category:PBS Kids (Rare Version) Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids (1998-1999)